


The Dragonborn's Legacy

by Yrion_Lotherus59



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adoption, Conflict, Cruelty, Friendship, Gen, Growing Up Together, Magic, Psychological Trauma, Stormcloaks, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrion_Lotherus59/pseuds/Yrion_Lotherus59
Summary: Blaise Magton is a Breton boy who's been living on Katla's Farm for the past year or so. Life is dull and without a future when suddenly a strange man and a Khajiit come visiting him on the farm. They have a talk with Katla and start talking about adoption. When Blaise hears this, he realises his whole life is about to change for the better.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. A Sudden Rain

Let me begin by telling how it all started. This is a tale in the perspective of a young boy. How his life started, how his life came into shape. Which persons influenced his life and how he grew from zero to hero, let’s say.

Blaise Magton was born in Solitude, 4E 191, being 10 years old as of 4E 201. Our story, however, starts in 4E 200. Blaise hails from a Breton family living in Solitude for quite some time now and both his parents served in the Imperial Army in Skyrim. His parents were often away from home and Blaise spent a lot of time at Katla’s farm, just a stone’s throw away from the safe walls of Solitude. He helped the lady and her family with all sorts of work and actually liked spending time at the farm. When it became evening, Blaise headed back to the city and slept at his parents’ house, of course. This was the life he knew, and he became quite accustomed to it after being eight years on this planet. However, this was all about to change for the worse…

That night it started to rain out of nowhere and just the other day, Blaise’s parents came home for a short while, only to leave again the next day, this day. “An important mission”, his parents called it. So, they left in the morning and Blaise headed for the farm, where he spent the whole day as usual. That rainy night, he returned to the grand capital only to see two guards approaching him upon entering. They gently invited him to Castle Dour, where he met Captain Aldis. This character was a most friendly person and he invited Blaise to listen to him for a few moments.  
‘So, you are Blaise Magton, young man?’  
‘Y-yes sir,’ he answered nervously.  
‘Well, Blaise, I’m sorry to inform that we just received news about your parents. See, there was an ambush by the Stormcloaks. Your parents’ legion fell right into it. I’m sorry to say that your parents did not survive the ambush, son.’  
Blaise remained silent for a while. ‘H-h-how is this possible? My parents were just here this morning.’  
‘I’m really sorry, Blaise,’ apologized Aldis. He put his hand on the boy’s shoulder and gave him time to apprehend what just had happened. Blaise bursted into tears. He cried for as long as he could remember and he gazed at the dark clouds as he wondered where his parents had gone to. Some sort of Sovngarde, even though they weren’t Nords. It hurt so, so much and shortly after, he returned home, senseless, emotionless. All his emotions were washed away by the rain. For some hours he must have been crying at home when suddenly he heard knocking on his door. He slowly dragged himself to open it and when he finally came to it, he saw nobody other than Katla standing before him. Her expression was mainly a concerned one and she quickly hugged the young boy.  
‘I’ve heard what happened, such news goes around quickly, I’m so sorry, Blaise,’ she said as she was still hugging the boy.  
‘Thank you Katla, I just don’t understand, how could this have happened? They were just fine this morning,’ he cried.  
‘I know, son, I know it hurts so much. It’s just that your parents traded their lives for the greater good of Skyrim. It was an ambush, nothing they could have avoided.’  
Blaise stepped back and looked at Katla. ‘I don’t know what to do now, Katla. I know that I’ve been living here alone for quite some time, but every so often my parents came home and arranged things that I don’t even know about. I don’t know how I should maintain this house.’  
‘Don’t worry, Blaise, I may have a solution. If you want to, you can come and live on the farm with my family. We have a warm bed and food for you and then you can help out much more than you already did. How does that sounds?’  
Blaise hesitated for a while, but not for long. He agreed and not much later packed his stuff, locked up the house for good, and came along with Katla to her farm. He didn’t expect much from his “new” life, in fact, he already knew how life at a farm was like, but actually living at a farm was something else. He wasn’t pleased at all when he found out that Katla had lied to him and in fact didn’t have a room for him, but what could he possibly do about it? By the time he wanted to return home, his old house was already locked up and up for sale by the Jarl. He had no other choice but sleeping outside with the horses. At least he was being fed, so that was one thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'll be posting more soon.
> 
> Please note that this is my very first story in English, as it is not my first language.   
Thank you for reading!


	2. I Will Hear No More Talk About Adoptions!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life on the farm is far from easy, but Blaise may finally see a glimpse of a better future as an opportunity opens up. However, he still has to think about Katla and her family...

A year passed and Blaise recently turned ten, on the 7th of Sun’s Dawn. Not that he got a birthday party, but Katla and her family at least wished him “happy birthday”. The boy was now well-aware of his fate: he would spend the rest of his life as a simple stable boy, because Katla would never allow him to just leave the farm. So, his petty life continued for some months, until one day, a strange man approached the farm. Blaise was tending the horses, when he could take a closer look at the man in large robes. Besides him stood a Khajit mage, judging from his attire. In fact, both of them were definitely mages. Blaise would even go as far to say that the Khajit was of a lower rank than the High Elf. Yes, the man in robes was a High Elf. The High Elf approached Blaise and started talking to him.

‘Hello, boy, do you live here?’  
Blaise hesitated for a while. ‘Yes, sir, but only since last year.’  
‘Do you like it on the farm?’  
‘I hate it. Everyone feels sorry for me, so they don't treat me too bad, but... both my parents were in the Legion. There was... an ambush. Katla said she could feed me if I made myself useful. I take care of the animals, run errands, that kind of things. I guess it could be worse. But... I'm sick of sleeping outside with the horses. I want a real home, real parents. Not this.’  
The mage said nothing more and just nodded as if he was fully aware of what situation Blaise was in. The Breton boy wasn’t caught up with the different ranks within the mage world, but he fully realized that this person in front of him had climbed the ranks and was probably one of the highest. In other words, the High Elf sat on the top of the world and didn’t have to worry about one single thing. That made Blaise somewhat angry and chose to say nothing more to the mage, who by now was already inside the main building of the farm. Probably talking to Katla herself. The Khajit gave a quick look at Blaise and smirked arrogantly. Only a little hour later, the High Elf and Khajit stepped outside the building and were about to leave the farm, when suddenly the former stepped towards Blaise and said ‘I’ll see what I can do for you, boy.’ Before he could answer, the two men were already too far away from the farm. In some way Blaise envied them, it was a freedom that he had never before witnessed. He also wanted to be able to experience something like that, just being able to leave the farm and roam around Skyrim, searching for his next adventure. He kept on watching until the two mages weren’t visible anymore. They headed east, towards the mountains, towards someplace Blaise had never before seen. Towards a place Blaise really wanted to explore, but probably would never have the chance to. Maybe he also wanted to become a mage? Until now, he never sensed something in himself of being able to conjure something or shoot a flame out of his palms. As the boy was staring into the distance and daydreaming even further away, he never noticed Katla coming up from behind him. As a result, of course he was startled when the woman put her hand on his shoulder.

‘Blaise, we need to talk.’  
The Breton boy turned around and looked at Katla.  
‘Boy, just now there were two men in my house asking about you. What did you tell them?’  
‘Nothing, Katla, I swear.’  
‘Don’t lie to me, Blaise, they clearly wanted to take you away from me. Have I not taken care of you? Was it not enough for you? I gave you food and shelter and you just want to run away?’  
Blaise was confused and Katla saw it in his eyes. ‘I’m sorry, I got carried away. I know you are grateful, and I’m sorry that I don’t have a proper bedroom for you, but you have to understand that I just can’t construct a new room just for you.’  
‘I understand, Katla.’  
‘Oh, you’re such a sweet boy, Blaise. You didn’t deserve what happened to you.’ Blaise noticed Katla’s voice changing. She became more compassionate with the minute.  
Katla sighed and squatted. ‘I have decided something, Blaise. I have decided that I will allow you to be adopted. If the mage returns to adopt you, he may do so. But, until the time he comes for you, or if not at all, you will remain here on the farm. Do you understand that, Blaise?’  
The boy could hide his smile. ‘Really? Yes, I understand, Katla! Thank you!’  
‘It’s my pleasure, now get back to work and in half an hour I will call you for dinner.’  
With these words Katla returned to the farmhouse and Blaise returned back to work. He didn’t really mind at this moment that he still had to work even though it was already late in the evening. He just so happy that Katla allowed him to be adopted. Even if he didn’t really like the High Elf at first glance, he was thankful that there was a chance that he would come back to adopt him.  
Two weeks passed and Blaise still was in a very happy state of mind. He had noticed how Katla was satisfied with his work and motivation. She was friendlier towards him than let’s say a month ago. It was already two weeks and Blaise was still hoping that the High Elf and the Khajit would walk up the farm at any moment now. In reality he couldn’t do much more than continue working and do Katla’s bidding. Another five days passed and the boy was slowly losing hope that he would ever see the mages again.  
On this rainy and quite cold Morndas Blaise was just sweeping the stables for a second time now today as he saw Katla walking up to him.  
‘Blaise, I need you to do something for me at the docks.’  
‘Why the docks?’  
‘Because I say so, now I need you to deliver this letter to dockmaster. Nothing more, nothing less. You understand?’  
‘Yes, Katla, I’m already on my way.’  
The woman smiled. ‘Good boy, now go.’  
As Blaise was about to leave the property, he saw Knud, the son of Katla, walking towards him.  
‘Are you off towards a new adventure?’  
‘No, Knud, just another errand to run,’ Blaise said quite bored. He knew that Knud was a nice boy, but not the brightest of the bunch. Knud always meant well and the boy in fact couldn’t help it that he didn’t realize that he was partly why Blaise was treated the way he was. Blaise wanted to hold a grudge towards Knud, but he just couldn’t. ‘Now I really have to go,’ and with those words Blaise ran off towards the docks, just to the right of the farm and down the hill.

He ran off the stairs of the dock and glanced quickly at the large ships surrounding him. The boy was looking for the dockmaster and he could normally find this person not far from the East Empire Company Warehouse. As he wanted to turn left, he noticed a familiar man in the corners of his eyes. The mage that visited the farm was standing there, just few meters from Blaise! As Blaise could just look at the High Elf, the latter of course noticed him. The tall man walked to towards Blaise and squatted in front of him.  
‘Well, if it isn’t… Blaise?’  
The Breton boy nodded.  
‘Okay, Blaise, can I tell you something?’  
The Breton boy nodded again.  
‘I’m currently building a house not so far from here. You see those swamps across the water?’ The Elf was pointing in a certain direction. ‘Just a little beyond those swamps, I’m building quite the manor. I’ll call it Windstad Manor, actually.’  
‘Windstad Manor? That’s a nice name!’ answered Blaise.  
‘Thank you, Blaise. Now I want to tell you something more. I’m actually planning on adopting you. From the moment my house is ready, I’ll come by the farm and snatch you away from that woman Katla. I’ve noticed how she’s treating you and it’s just not fair. So, Blaise, I just need you to have a few more weeks patience. Sounds alright?’  
‘Yes, sir, thank you very much, sir! Will the Khajit come as well?’  
‘The Khajit’s name is J’zargo and yes, he probably will. Right now he’s at my house supervising the construction.’  
Blaise nodded vigorously. ‘Oh I see, and what’s your name, sir?’  
The High Elf stood up and smirked. ‘My name is Eeriorumeladil Aelsinore. You can call me just Earior, however. Or, if it’s easier for you, just call me the Dragonborn.’  
Before Blaise could ask what “Dragonborn” meant, Earior was already too far away. The young boy was in pure awe. The High Elf just had an aura around him that left you impressed. Earior, or Dragonborn, and J’zargo. Two names that Blaise definitely had to remember…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things for Blaise are slowly moving forward, as well as for me.
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter, I'll be posting more soon.  
Thank you for reading!


	3. Blaise Aelsinore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise Magton is no longer Magton - Aelsinore is now his new name! The day of adoption has finally arrived, but is Katla willing enough to let the boy she took care for so long go?

Just as Earior had said to Blaise a few weeks ago, another two weeks had passed since their coincidental meeting at the docks of Solitude. In total, more than a month had already passed since Blaise first met the intriguing High Elf and his partner, the Khajit. It was evening now and it was a lovely one in fact, the sun was setting and it was still quite hot for this time of the day. Blaise looked at the sun from the stables. He looked at the swamps that he could see in the distance. There, somewhere beyond those swamps, stood a house. A manor, according to Earior. Windstad Manor, the future place where Blaise would be residing. After a few more minutes of gazing, the boy decided to go to sleep, after all, it could be any day now that Earior and J’zargo would come to pick him up.

Because he went to bed early, Blaise was logically also up early. He heard the nature around him waking up as well. The boy had a feeling, oh, his guts told him that this was the day. His final day on Katla’s farm. He wouldn’t go far away from Solitude itself, but in fact he wouldn’t be living in Haafingar anymore. He was about to become a citizen of the hold known as Hjaalmarch with Morthal as its capital. Blaise had never been to Morthal, but from what he had heard before, it wasn’t anything like Solitude. Then again, he wouldn’t be living in Morthal, but in Windstad Manor, north of the capital. The day passed, slower than usual, with Blaise doing what he always does: cleaning the stables, feeding the horses, pigs and chickens, going to the market in Solitude to get some supplies. By the evening he had swept the stables for a second time. This time it was no different and as he was almost ready with his chore, he heard talking in the not so far distance. This had to be it! The voices he was hearing must belong to Earior and J’zargo! He quickly put away his broom and ran to the edge of the farm, to get a better look at the street leading up to it. Indeed, as he was looking closely, he saw two shapes coming closer and closer to the farm. After a few minutes, he recognized a High Elf and a Khajit. It were indeed the Dragonborn and J’zargo! Blaise couldn’t contain his excitement and ran towards the High Elf and hugged the man upon contact.

Earior laughed. ‘Whoa there, easy, buddy. Yes, the time has finally come: I’m coming to adopt you. Windstad Manor is finished, so I will keep my promise.’  
Blaise smiled and laughed. He turned towards the Khajit. ‘Have you come to adopt me too?’  
The Khajit smiled and shook his head. ‘J’zargo is the trusty companion of your new father. I protect and serve the Dragonborn with my life. I can do the same for you too, young Blaise.’  
The boy laughed again and took his new father by the hand. ‘Come quickly to the farm now so you can arrange everything with Katla!’ The two grown men couldn’t really stand up to the youth’s excitement and followed Blaise as fast as they could. A few minutes later, they stood in front of Katla, her husband Snilling and their son Knud.  
‘Oh, I recognize you, mage, you’re here to adopt Blaise, I assume?’ Katla started the conversation in a skeptical tone.  
‘That’s correct, as I’ve already told you more than a month ago. And if you really want to address me with “mage”, try Arch-Mage, Katla,’ answered the Dragonborn quite annoyed.  
Blaise didn’t understand the word “Arch-Mage”, but judging from Katla’s reaction, it must have been a very important term.  
‘Alright, Arch-Mage, so what are your conditions?’  
‘My conditions? Simple: I take the boy with to my manor and I become his new father.’  
‘Hmph, I’ve heard about this new manor not far from here and if you’re really an Arch-Mage, then I take it you have other responsibilities far away from that manor, let’s say at the College of Winterhold?’  
‘Yes, you are correct, Katla, and I’ll have you know that I have more than enough people that can take care of Blaise if I’m at the College or somewhere else. So, what say you?’  
Katla crossed her arms and wasn’t really planning to give in, but then she looked at Blaise, standing beside this Arch-Mage. His face said more than enough and Katla realized that it was about Blaise’s happiness. She had a son of her own, so she understood. She sighed deeply. ‘Alright, you can adopt Blaise.’  
With those words, a feeling of big relief and happiness filled the room.  
‘Thank you very much, Katla. J’zargo, I want you to go to the Blue Palace and arrange everything that needs to be done for this adoption to be completed, okay?’  
The Khajit nodded and was already on his way. ‘It will be done.’  
The Dragonborn looked at Blaise and took his hand. ‘Now, we’ll be heading off to Windstad Manor, now won’t we?’  
‘Yes, Earior, please!’

Eariorumeladil Aelsinore and Blaise Magton – or now also Aelsinore – set off towards the manor and the youngster was ready to leave an old life behind and begin a new one. He took one last look at Katla’s farm as the sun was setting behind him and had decided for himself: Blaise Aelsinore was reborn, the son of the Dragonborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, new chapter! Blaise is finally fully adopted, but what's next? 
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter. Thanks for reading!


	4. A Father's Love, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise and Earior are home, both of them try to adjust to a life with each other in it. They bond and get to know each other a little bit better. Especially Blaise is very interested in his new father.

Days flew by as Blaise was settling in. Almost a week had passed since he last laid eyes on Katla’s Farm. He was now officially Blaise Aelsinore, son of Eariorumeladil Aelsinore, the Dragonborn. Blaise had already met new people as well: Valdimar, the housecarl. He was the man that was supposed to take care of Blaise if his father was away from home. Sonir was the bard at the manor. A lovely woman that acted as a sort of a mom for Blaise. She was of course also allowed to take care of the boy if needed. Then we also had Engar, the carriage driver. This man did nothing more than sitting on his carriage all day. Engar didn’t really play a huge part in the daily life at Windstad Manor. Of course, Blaise’s father tried to stay home as much as he could this first week. However, he already had made clear to Blaise that this couldn’t stay this way for very long and that he would try to come home as much as possible, but the boy shouldn’t get his hopes up too high. It disappointed Blaise in some way, but he understood. The young Breton was just happy to have a new, real family now. 

His new home was also very much to his liking. Earior didn’t exaggerate when he told him that he was building quite the manor. Man, it really was huge: it had three bedrooms with six beds in total, there was even an extra bed for a future sibling. Windstad Manor also had an entry hall that was alone big enough for a whole house; this entry was filled with shelves and weapon racks. When you got through the entry hall, you entered the main dining room with a fireplace, cooking pot and a large table with all kinds of food on it, it really was a feast for the eyes and belly. Going to the right and you entered the library, that’s right: a freaking LIBRARY. Blaise hadn’t really read much books up until then, but man, a library in the shape of a watchtower was just way too cool. Two-storey tower with at the very top a lookout platform. Blaise had already checked it out and you really had a nice look from up there. Anyway, if you went back to the dining room and went straight ahead, you were standing in the secondary dining room, much smaller and apart from a table with chairs, filled with stuff. It also had the hatch to the cellar. The cellar was kind of scary, because it was dark and sometimes infested with Skeever, but Blaise overall liked it. Why, well because the cellar had a puppets of straw to practice your fighting skills on and it also had a blacksmith furnace, for effectively crafting your own weaponry. Man, Blaise couldn’t wait for the day his father would show him the smithing techniques. Going back up, you stood in the secondary dining room and even this room had a adjacent room to it; the trophy room. Blaise thought is was a cool concept, but didn’t really like the room, because of all the stuffed creatures in it. There even was a stuffed Draugr in there, which was way too creepy. The trophy room was the most northern room of the house and the furthest away from the entrance. Upstairs you had a large hallway and two bedrooms, one where his father slept and one where Valdimar and Sonir slept. On the main floor left from the main dining room you had Blaise’s bedroom, which was quite big and had plenty of space for an extra bed and even an extra dining table, even though this one wasn’t really used for eating. Above his bedroom you had of course a terrace, with, you guessed it, a dining table and benches.   
Overall, the manor was a big place and Blaise quite liked the spacious rooms and maybe unnecessary amenities it offered, but it was the first time in the boy’s life that he new what real luxury was. Being Dragonborn really must have paid well, he thought.

It was the last day that his father would stay in the house, tomorrow Earior would leave again with J’zargo. Well, J’zargo wasn’t at the manor right now, he was at the College, “handling Arch-Mage stuff”. That was what his father had told him, on which Blaise asked what an Arch-Mage really was. He knew what a mage was, and he had heard of the College of Winterhold, but he didn’t really realized what that all signified.  
‘Well, Blaise, the College of Winterhold is an organization, an institution, as you will. Every organization needs a leader, like a hold needs a Jarl. The leader of the College is known as the Arch-Mage. So, simply put: I run the place.’  
‘Oh, I see now, is it an important job, being Arch-Mage?’  
‘It quite is, yes. As Arch-Mage, you are responsible for the well being of all mages inside the College, but also outside. I also supervise the training of aspiring mages and I train an apprentice myself.’  
‘Is that J’zargo?’  
Earior smiled. ‘Yes, Blaise, J’zargo is my apprentice that I train to become a powerful mage and maybe my successor. I trust the Khajiit with my life and he has proven himself quite useful over the past months. On this very moment he is supervising the trainings of the new mages himself. And if something goes wrong, I still have Tolfdir who can back him up.’  
‘But you still run the College, Pa?’  
‘Yes, I do, even from my manor I have enough administrative scrolls to handle regarding the College. That’s why I’ll be returning to it tomorrow, because it’s of course easier to run the place when I’m actually there.’  
Blaise nodded. ‘How long have you been Arch-Mage and why are you also Dragonborn?’  
The two were sitting in the secondary dining room as they heard Sonir playing her lute over in the main dining room. Valdimar was stirring in the cooking pot.  
‘Being an Arch-Mage and being Dragonborn are two completely different things, Blaise. Everyone can become an Arch-Mage; me, you, J’zargo, even Sonir if she really wants to. Dragonborn is something you are born with, as the name suggests. I am Dragonborn because I was born with the blood of dragons. I have the innate ability to master the shouts much quicker than anyone else. I am the only one who can defeat Alduin. The Dragonborn I’ve been my whole life, the Arch-Mage I’ve been for almost half a year.’  
‘But, Pa, who’s Alduin and what are shouts?’  
Earior sighed, but he was happy to explain it. ‘Well, Blaise, Alduin is a dragon you really don’t want to know and all you have to know about him is that I’m supposed to defeat him. Shouts on the other hand, are effectively the dragon tongue. It’s how Dragons communicate in their own language.’  
‘Ooh, I see,’ answered Blaise. ‘I have another question!’  
‘Alright, however, this is the last one; we both have work to do.’  
Blaise raised an eyebrow. ‘What work?’  
‘You have your chores to do, and I still have my administration to do. Now what’s your question?’  
‘Tell me more about yourself, Pa. How old are you, where did you grow up?’

Aelsinore senior laughed. ‘So, you want to know everything about me? Alright, here goes: as you may have realized by now, I’m a High Elf. High Elves come from the Summerset Isles. My family is no exception, however, I was not born on the Isles, but in the city of Bruma, Cyrodiil. You see, I’m 48 years old, born in 4E 153. You probably don’t know this, but this is 18 years before the Great War. The Great War was a conflict between the Aldmeri Dominion, hailing from my homeland, and the Tamrielic Empire. That’s all you have to know about that, but the thing is that I was destined to fight during the Great War, being a citizen of Cyrodiil and the Empire. You see, High Elves have a natural aptitude towards magic, so by then I already was a gifted mage. My parents wouldn’t have any of it and moved from Bruma to Helgen, Skyrim. Back then Helgen was just founded and filled with Imperials. They wanted to outrun their duty, but couldn’t. As the war raged on, the Empire became weaker and had to rely on secondary troops. My father was called to action and he was sent to the front. For some reason I didn’t have to go, but when the war was over, my father returned a broken man. Not long after that, in 4E 180, he passed away. I was left behind with my mother and nothing was ever the same after his death. A few years later, I decided to move out and see more of Skyrim. So, I travelled the land and ended up here, in the north. I lived a for a while in Winterhold, after I heard of the College. By now, we’re already 4E 195 or so and I heard that my mother had moved back to Bruma. My mother was already well in her 70s, so I knew I had to visit her someday, but I was too busy living my own life and at the beginning of this year, I learned that she had passed away. So, I went back to Cyrodiil and arranged her burial. After that, I wanted to return to Skyrim, but by then the Civil War had broken out after Ulfric murdered the High King. I got caught up in a border dispute with the Imperials and some Stormcloacks and then the attack on Helgen, the place where partially grew up, happened. Then I discovered that I was the Dragonborn. Sometime after that I finally joined the College and fast forward to now and I’m talking to my son in my manor. Life is good.’  
It was silent for a few seconds, until Blaise spoke up. ‘Wow, Pa, that’s quite the story. But why did your parents move to Cyrodiil?’  
‘I thought that was your last question?’ Earior sighed. ‘Alright, my parents moved to Cyrodiil because they were, like many others in our family, supporters of the Empire. As you may realize, this wasn’t really opportune in a country where the Aldmeri Dominion was founded. My parents effectively had to flee the Summerset Isles. Now, that was my very last answer to any question you still may have, Blaise.’  
The Breton boy look a bit disappointed. ‘Really, Pa?’  
‘Yes, really. You have to learn to be happy with what you have had instead of wanting always more. Now go do your chores, I’ll also start working.’

Blaise learned that his father was quite strict, but there really are worse things than having a strict pa, aren't there?


	5. A Father's Love, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise and Earior are really starting to warm up to each other, as Blaise has found a new interest that leans very close to his father's. But just as he goes to sleep with a calm mind, new dangers lurk around the corner...

His Pa was right, Blaise got to know him much better now and got to spend time with him for a large portion of the day. The boy took a broom and started sweeping the floor of his bedroom. It was quiet in the manor, Sonir had stopped playing her flute for a moment, Valdimar was still cooking something for lunch and his father was working in the secondary dining room, which was now serving as an office, reading through some scrolls. Blaise didn’t know that life could be this good, just a few kilometers away from his old life at the farm. Sure, he would visit Solitude and maybe the farm again every now and then. 

After Blaise was finally done with sweeping the floor, he was also done with his chores. So, he decided to go to the library and read a book. Because the house was still new and Earior hadn’t been living in it for very long, the library was not yet fully filled. Blaise had not a whole lot of choice, but enough for his taste. He was going through the shelves, he found a particularly interesting book: “Spell Tome: Flaming Familiar”. The boy took out the book and started reading it, but didn’t understand a word of it. Better bring it to his dad, he thought. Blaise did take a particular interest in this book. Why, he didn’t really know. It just compelled him.  
‘What is it now, Blaise?’ Earior asked slightly irritated when the boy joined him at the table, because he still had a lot to do. The young Breton shoved the tome towards his father, whom took it in his hands and nodded.  
‘Aha, a Spell Tome. I see you have an interest in the arcane arts?’  
‘Arcane arts?’  
The Dragonborn laughed at his own way of speech. ‘I’m sorry, habit. I mean, you have an interest in magic?’  
Blaise smiled. ‘Yes, I wanted to read this book, but I can’t understand a word of it. Is it even written in our language?’  
‘Yes, it is. It’s just very complicated vocabulary and, I must say, arcane. Arcane, by the way, means mysterious. It takes some training to learn a Spell Tome, which is quite understandable, as not everyone is suited for the raw power of magic.’  
‘Can I learn it?’ Blaise asked eagerly.  
‘Well, everybody can if they really want to. Some races, like you and me, have a natural aptitude towards spells and incantations. You are a Breton, so it doesn’t really surprises me that you already are drawn towards magic. Tell me, Blaise, are you already able to cast a simple flame spell, or frostbite perhaps?’  
‘No, nothing. I’m sorry,’ the boy looked down and felt a little ashamed.  
Earior, being the High Elf he was, couldn’t suppress his natural need to boast. ‘Aha, well, when I was your age, I could already cast numerous spells! Including this one, Flaming Familiar.’ He however noticed the way his son was sitting in front of him and he quickly changed his tone. ‘Oh, don’t worry, Blaise. Don’t look at me, I was a prodigy. I’m sure it’ll come around for you. You’re still young and I see you have the motivation to learn it, and with that, you can accomplish anything!’  
Those were all the words the young boy needed to hear. He looked up, his face shining brighter than ever with newly found motivation. Quickly taking the tome with him, he ran towards his bedroom, only to be halted by Valdimar.  
‘Everyone, it’s time to eat!’

After a delicious meal, the afternoon flew by. Blaise had spent the whole afternoon trying to make some sense of the tome, but he realized that he would need a lot more time, and by a lot, he meant a lot. As per usual, Valdimar had also taken care of dinner and when the had already set, he called everyone back at the table. Earior joined a little bit later, after he was finally done with al the paperwork.   
‘Well, what a day it was,’ he yawned as he was positioning himself at the table.  
‘I can only imagine,’ Sonir answered as she was pouring some soup in his bowl.  
‘How was your day, Valdimar, Sonir?’  
‘Oh, you know, the usual stuff. A bit of singing, a bit of relaxing in between songs. Didn’t you hear my beautiful version of “The Dragonborn Comes”?’  
‘Sonir, please, I’ve heard it quite too many times today. As for the Dragonborn himself, I don’t think he heard it as he was locked up in his office the whole day,’ Valdimar barged in with his baritone voice. Earior could tell that it wasn’t Valdimar’s day at all. He shifted his attention to his son instead.  
‘So, tell me, have your efforts already somewhat paid off?’  
‘No, not really, but I’m not giving up!’  
The High Elf smiled. ‘Now that’s my son!’ He redirected his attention back towards Valdimar, as he realized that he was leaving in the morning. So, had a more practical question for his steward. ‘Tell me, Valdimar, have you heard any new on Engar?’  
‘Yes, a courier left a note this afternoon that said that Engar should be departing from Winterhold this evening. He expects to be here by morning.’  
‘I certainly hope so,’ Earior nodded and stood up. He thanked his steward for the meal and told Blaise it was time for bed. After the boy was done eating, he waited for his father to tuck him in and after little while, he was already fast asleep.  
It must have been just after midnight, when Blaise was awoken by a very loud stomp against the wall. See, his bed – and furthermore bedroom – was right against the outer walls of the manor. The wall itself was quite thick, but not thick enough to cancel out all sounds. Blaise had been staying at the manor for about a week and it was the very first time he heard such a strange noise. It had startled him. He now was wide awake and quite nervous, because the loud stomp continued. Loud scraping-like sounds were also audible. What in the hell was this? The Breton didn’t think himself as a milk drinker, but yet he still ran out his room, up the stairs, into his father’s bedroom.  
‘Pa, pa! You must come, there are loud and scary noises in my bedroom!’  
Earior slowly woke from his slumber and he had difficulties with analyzing the situation. His son was now sitting right beside him on the bed, pulling at his arm. Something must have been quite urgent, otherwise Blaise wouldn’t do things like this. He set himself on automatic pilot and followed his son to the bedroom. As he was nearing the outer wall, he slowly began to hear the noises Blaise was talking about. It must have been a sudden surge of instincts or something, because Earior’s senses were now as sharp as a knife. Not necessarily because he thought there was danger, but because he _knew_ there was; he knew exactly by what the noises were made: draugr.


	6. Peril at Windstad Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Draugr have invaded the Windstad Manor and it's up to the Dragonborn to defend his family. Blaise watches the fight from afar and realizes he wants to be as powerful as his father one day.

Earior didn’t have a moment to lose, he quickly woke up Valdimar so the latter could keep an eye out on Blaise, and then ran outside. Two draugr were indeed skulking around the walls of Blaise’s bedroom. As far as the Dragonborn could tell by quickly glancing at the undead, one of them was an Overlord. That meant he had to react fast and hold his flame spells ready for attack. A Firebolt spell made quick work of the first, normal draugr. While he was readying an Incinerate spell in the other hand, he had to quickly change Firebolt to Stoneflesh, as Earior noticed the Overlord coming dangerously close to him and lashing out with his Ancient Nord Greatsword. He tried to avoid the slash, but was hit on his left shoulder, being the side where he was holding his Incinerate spell. Being stunned from the attack, Earior was forced to release the spell and thus missing the target. Thanks to Stoneflesh, the cut of the sword wasn’t too deep, but it did kind of hurt nonetheless. The mage was able to quickly analyze the situation he was in and made some distance between him and his opponent, all while readying another Incinerate spell. This time, he couldn’t afford to miss. Just some concentration and assessing the moves of the Overlord was all Earior needed to let his Incinerate successfully hit the target. Because Incinerate was quite a powerful Destruction spell, the draugr was already almost down. It was clear that the Dragonborn now had all the time he needed. Just a simple Firebolt would surely finish this foul zombie-like creature. As he had expected, a Firebolt finished the Draugr Overlord quite dramatically. Earior sighed in relief. Even though he was the Dragonborn, one of the most powerful being in existence, a Draugr Overlord was still a scary opponent and could seriously hurt him if he was being incautious for only a second. 

Just as he was making his way back inside, he noticed in the corner of his eye Blaise standing on the terrace, with Valdimar right beside him. Realizing the two had been watching the whole fight, he went up the stairs and rushed to them.  
‘Have you two been standing here the whole time?’ Earior was quite upset at Valdimar for letting his son witness the fight. Let alone the danger he put Blaise in.  
‘Easy, Earior, Blaise just really wanted to watch, I couldn’t stop him. I wouldn’t have let anything happen to him, I swear.’  
‘I’m sure you do, but you’re damn lucky I’m not ripping your throat out right here,’ the High Elf’s tone was much darker now, much more commanding. Valdimar felt the tense air around them and knew damn well he had to get himself out of there ASAP. Luckily, his master did this for him and took Blaise with him inside, leaving Valdimar outside.  
‘And from now on, it’s Eariorumeladil for you,’ the Elf remarked right before he opened the door.

Once they were back inside, Blaise was still impressed by his father’s actions. The way he defeated the Draugr and how he scolded Valdimar was simply amazing. Blaise was still young, but he already realized that his pa was a very talented Elf. It was from this moment on that the young Breton knew he wanted to be like his pa.  
‘Well, the cut is deeper than I thought,’ Earior murmured to himself. ‘Guess I’ll have to patch it up,’ he concluded and used a Close Wounds spell. It gave off a bright ray of light and left Blaise even more impressed than he already was. His father also knew healing spells? That was amazing!  
‘What was all the ruckus about?’ Sonir came running towards the duo. She must have slept through most of the fight.  
‘Two Draugr must have come down from the High Gate Ruins. They must have sensed our presence or something, I don’t really know,’ Earior answered.  
‘Well, at least no one’s hurt,’ Sonir said relieved.  
‘No, Pa was hurt on the shoulder, but he used a spell and his wound closed!’  
The bard squatted in front of Blaise. ‘Oh, really? That’s quite the skills your father has. I bet you’re very proud of him, aren’t you?’  
Blaise nodded heavily and looked to his pa, whom responded. ‘Time to go back to bed, only a few hours left until dawn.’  
Reluctantly, Blaise did as his father had said and went back to his room. It didn’t take long for him to fall fast asleep and dream about the things he craved most for: already being an adult, having amazing powers and being as strong as his pa.


	7. Saying Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earior just left the manor together with Engar and J'zargo. Only a few moments after the Dragonborn has left his house, his steward is already playing a dangerous game.

Blaise was again awakened by loud noises. A lot of ruckus was coming from the entrance of the house; people speaking and squabbling about things Blaise could not understand yet. As he was approaching the entrance hall, he heard the distinct voices of Sonir, Valdimar and his pa. He opened the door and saw five adults discussing. For the first time he noticed the carriage driver, as he could remember, named Engar.  
‘Is this your son, Dragonborn?’ Engar approached Blaise and looked at Earior.  
‘Yes, he’s a Breton named Blaise.’  
‘What a cute little lad he is,’ Engar replied and squeezed the boy’s cheeks.  
‘He is my son, after all,’ Earior replied jokingly. He redirected his speech towards Blaise this time. ‘Hey, kiddo, I have to go now, my responsibilities and duties call me. But, I’ll be back before you know it, Blaise. Besides, you still have Sonir, Valdimar and this time Engar as well to take care for you.’  
‘I understand, pa. Will J’zargo go with you too?’  
The Khajiit had heard his name. ‘Yes, I’ll go with your father, young one. You have grown much since J’zargo last saw you.’  
‘But it has only been a little over a week?’ Blaise questioned.  
Before the feline could say another word, Earior announced their departure. With the simple words “let’s go”, the trio set off to the College of Winterhold. Blaise made sure he could wave his father off and see the carriage leaving the manor. The goodbye was swift and quick, but it didn’t really bother the young one.

Returning back inside and feeling the warmth of the fireplace, Blaise felt a rush of exhaustion rushing through him. He hadn’t really slept very long nor well this night, so it didn’t surprise him. He really wanted to stay awake, but he almost fainted. Thus, Sonir had to force him to go back to bed. After all, it was still only 6 in the morning. The last thing Blaise could vaguely see was Sonir approaching Valdimar and discussing some kind of matter. It only took a few seconds for him to fall back asleep.  
Another few hours had passed and it really had helped him revitalizing. Now already almost noon, and when he entered the main living room, he saw Valdimar as per usual cooking some stew. Sonir, on the other hand, was reading a book for a change. Blaise placed himself at the large table.   
‘Good morning Blaise, I hope you have slept well?’  
‘Yes, Sonir! What’s that book you’re reading?’  
The woman closed it and placed it before her. ‘This is a book about Draugr.’  
‘Draugr? Aren’t that the creatures that attacked us last night?’  
‘They sure are, and I’m going to make sure they will never come back, Blaise!’ Valdimar came out of nothing. Sonir got up like a spear, it seemed she didn’t like the idea at all. ‘No, Valdimar, we’ve talked about this not so long ago and you agreed to not going. Imagine the risks! Earior got even wounded against only two of them, and he’s the freaking DRAGONBORN!’  
Emphasizing the word “Dragonborn”, Sonir was clearly very mad at the steward.   
‘Sonir, you’re not the boss around here, if anything I’m the second in rank now that the Dragonborn’s not here. So, if I’m saying I’m going to clear out those ruins, then I’m going to clear them out!’  
‘It’s a death sentence!’  
‘Gosh, you’re so annoying, here cook your stew yourself, Sonir! I’m leaving this afternoon,’ with those word, Valdimar really did left the cooking pot, headed for the cellar and locked it up.  
Sonir ran to the stew, preventing it from overcooking and made sure she served herself and Blaise. The latter hadn’t really understood a word from the argument, but he certainly got the meaning of a death sentence. After he was finished eating, he headed for the cellar and tried to open it. He knocked and pulled the lever as hard as he could, until finally Valdimar opened the ledge.   
‘I had a feeling you would come, Blaise,’ Valdimar let the boy descending the ladder.  
‘Why do you want a death sentence?’  
The steward had to laugh a bit. ‘I only want to protect this manor, I want to protect you. I’m only doing my duty.’  
‘Like pa is doing right now?’  
‘Yes, as a matter of fact, yes,’ Valdimar was happy for the welcome comparison Blaise had made. It made this conversation suddenly a lot easier. But, Valdimar almost got a heart attack from what he heard coming out of the boy’s mouth.  
‘Then I’m coming with you!’


	8. High Gate Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valdimar does as he pleases and goes into the High Gate Ruins to defend the manor. However, Blaise also has a mind of his own and really wants to go with him...

‘For the very last time Blaise, you’re not coming with me!’ Valdimar yelled at the younger boy while preparing to leave. He was walking towards the front door, Blaise following him with Sonir also following Blaise. Right at the front door, all three came to a stop.  
‘Alright, what’s this all about?’ Sonir asked quite strictly.  
‘Blaise wants to go with me to the High Gate Ruins, but he can’t!’  
‘You bet he can’t, Valdimar! What are you even thinking? Also, you can’t either!’  
‘Hell I can! You’re not my boss and if I’m saying I’m going to the ruins, then I’m going. I’ve said this before but if anything I’m higher in rank than you are, Sonir.’ The two adults were bickering like kids, Blaise just chose to ignore it and wait for the outcome. However, he could already know that he wasn’t going to be allowed to go with Valdimar. The Breton was already brewing up a plan. With the sentence “no one’s going to the ruins, end of discussion”, he snapped out of his thoughts. Sonir grabbed Blaise by the hand and guided him back to his room. He heard Valdimar sighing and opening the front door, closing it behind him.  
‘Of course he wouldn’t listen to me…’ Sonir murmured to herself. She hardly looked at Blaise and just shut the door after her.  
A few minutes passed and the boy decided to try his luck. He slowly opened the door and peeked through the crack. Sonir was nowhere to find, so he quickly shut the door after him and ran up the stairs and through the door that led to the terrace. Well, that went easier than he thought it would. An icy Sundas afternoon breeze immediately caressed his face. There was however no time to lose and Blaise had to hurry. He wanted to make sure Valdimar wasn’t already inside the ruins, because he had no idea how to enter these things. The ruins were only a minute running distance, so Blaise was very happy to see that Valdimar still hadn’t entered when he arrived.

‘Blaise, what the hell are you doing here? I’ve already told you you can’t come with me!’  
‘I know, Valdimar, but I really want to help you doing your duty! I want Pa to be proud of us!’  
The steward didn’t really know how to react at first, but he just started softly laughing. ‘Alright then, I’ll let you come with me. Don’t worry I’ll protect you as much as I can and maybe you can learn something.’  
Blaise’s face lit up with those words and nodded enthusiastically. Quite carefully, the duo entered the ruins. Once inside it was much more quieter than they expected. Ambient sounds filled to room that wasn’t really that spacious. In fact, the only thing that was visible was a large torch right in front of them. To the right of that torch was a doorway. Other than that, the entrance didn’t really had a lot to offer.  
‘Where do we go now?’  
‘I don’t know, Blaise, let’s stay focused. This place is much tighter than I first thought. Follow me.’  
Valdimar led the way and the young boy just followed him through the doorway. Suddenly, Valdimar was stopped in his tracks by something Blaise couldn’t see yet, but when he heard the sentence “who are you?”, he quickly realized there must have been another person in the room.

‘I’m Anska, and you are?’ a female voice filled the room.  
‘My name’s Valdimar. Housecarl of the Dragonborn and steward of Windstad Manor,’ the introduction was quite formal.  
‘Right… You know the Dragonborn? And you are the steward of that manor just beyond these ruins? And who is the boy?’ judging from Anska’s tone, she didn’t really believe Valdimar.  
‘It’s true, woman, and this is his son.’  
‘The son of the… Dragonborn?’  
Blaise stepped forward and smiled. ‘Hello, my name’s Blaise Aelsinore. Nice to meet you!’  
Anska crossed her arms. ‘Well aren’t you the polite one. I don’t know what you’re doing here, but this is no place for a kid!’ she redirected her speech to Valdimar. ‘A steward and housecarl should know that!’  
‘Hmph, what are you doing here in the first place?’  
‘I’m looking for an old scroll that belongs to my family, that’s all you need to know. I’ve traced it all the way back to here, Vokun’s Crypt.’  
‘Vokun?’  
‘Just some old priest buried here ages ago. I’ve been searching for his tomb for a few years now. It’s believed he’s quite powerful, so I could use some help, actually.’  
‘Alright, woman, I’ll get that scroll for you. You just watch and don’t get in my way.’  
‘Remember it’s MY scroll and if you try anything I’ll burn you alive, steward! Besides, you should look after the kid; make sure he doesn’t get killed and all.’  
Valdimar wasn’t really happy with Anska bossing him around, so he decided to take a head start and ran further into the crypt.  
‘For god’s sake, we should split up! Hey, you forgot your kid!’ Anska yelled and ran as fast as she could after the steward, not really looking at Blaise. The latter just made sure he was right on her heels, he didn’t want to be alone in a creepy place as this. He ran after Anska until she came to a halt in a large, open room. It was the kind of room Blaise had imagined from a Nord ruin. Large stone pillars supported the ceiling with wooden reinforcements. There wasn’t a lot of time to admire the architecture, because right in front of him he saw Valdimar taking on a Draugr Scourge with some other Draugrs slowly creeping up on him. Anska realized she couldn’t really help Valdimar because of Blaise. A few Draugr were already closing in on her and the young boy.

It was all happening really fast. Loud firebolts were being rocketed from Anska’s hands targeting the many Draugr. He heard Valdimar throwing insult after the other at the scourge he was fighting, until suddenly a deafening kind of shout filled the room and made it hard for Anska and Blaise to stay standing. When the horrendous wave of sound was finally over, the two could again focus on what was going on. It quickly became clear that they were completely overwhelmed by the Draugr; as Valdimar was out of the picture. He must have been thrown a few meters in the air by the shout as he was laying unconscious up against the wall.  
‘We need to get the hell out of here, NOW!’ Anska yelled at Blaise. The boy couldn’t really do anything, as he was paralyzed by fear. The woman went over to action and lifted Blaise up her shoulder, while grabbing Valdimar by his collar and dragged him as fast as she could out of the ruins. Luckily, it wasn’t that far to the exit but was it far enough for the Draugr to catch up on them?


	9. In My Time of Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valdimar is in a dire situation and needs all the help he can get. While Anska and Sonir are trying their best to save him, Blaise unlocks a skill that could come in very handy...

Anska had all the trouble in the world keeping both Valdimar and Blaise safe, but she finally had the front door in sight; just a few more meters. The housecarl was heavy while the young lad was dangling on her shoulder. Just when she reached for the door, she noticed a draugr coming dangerously close to her, slashing with his axe. A loud, deep scream filled the room and Anska focus was immediately redirected to Valdimar, who was now wide awake screeching in pain. Anska quickly realized the draugr must have hit the older Nord, because blood was spouting from an open wound on his leg. When she finally managed to open the door and once the trio was outside, she fell on the ground with Valdimar.  
‘B-blaise you, you must go to the manor and g-get help, okay?’ Anska was completely out of breath. Valdimar was unconscious again because of the loss of blood. Just as Anska said, Blaise hurried to the manor, storming inside and yelling for Sonir. 

The latter came running towards him. ‘What’s the fuss?’  
‘Valdimar is dying!’  
‘What?!?’  
‘Come quickly, Valdimar is almost dead, you must help him!’  
Sonir didn’t quite get what Blaise was yelling on about and nodded in incomprehension. The boy was now pulling her arm and she didn’t really have any other choice but coming with him. Within a few seconds, they were outside, running to the High Gate Ruins. When they almost got there, they saw Anska dragging Valdimar along towards them.  
‘Who are you?’ Sonir asked once they came to a halt at the back of the manor.  
‘I’m Anska, the woman who saved this man. Who the hell are you?’  
‘Sonir, now the hell what happened?’ she asked while squatting down over Valdimar. Now Blaise too was leaning over the housecarl.  
‘You know, the usual stuff: the man wants to prove himself by defeating a whole army of draugr alone and gets his ass whooped. I’m there to save him and the boy he brought with him. Damn fool.’  
Sonir, now trying to staunch the blood flooding out of Valdimar’s leg, sighed. ‘Thank you for the quite elaborate explanation, Anska. Now do something to help this damn fool! Go to Solitude and see a healer or something, I don’t know, go buy some potions for all I care! Just do something!’

Anska did what Sonir had told her, she realized that Valdimar was dying. Walking on the Solitude streets had been a long time and the city wasn’t really that much different from all those years ago. She didn’t have much time to gawk at the city though, she had to hurry. Angeline’s Aromatics was the first shop she tried.  
‘Hi, welcome to Angeline’s Aromatics, what can I help you with?’  
‘A man is dying, I need something to heal him; quick!’  
Angeline was clearly shook by Anska’s urgence. ‘Oh my, well let me see what I got here… Uhm, now how close to dying is he?’  
‘I’m pretty sure he’s almost dead by now, he lost a lot of blood,’ Anska said quite monotonously. She sounded a bit harsh, but she couldn’t help it; she had just met the guy and he hadn’t really left a great impression on her. That was just the way she was.  
Angeline clearly noticed the lack of empathy. ‘Well, then I think you’ll need a healer, but there aren’t really here in the city. Your best try is to go to Morthal, I think. But I can sell you a few potions of regeneration and cure disease potions?’  
‘Yeah, that’ll do, thanks. Morthal is too far however, I’m out of time for that I fear, I’ll do with these potions.’ Anska paid Angelina and hurried back to the manor, a few kilometers away.

Blaise and Sonir had managed to get Valdimar finally inside. He didn’t have a lot of time left: the loss of blood was too much.  
‘What the hell is taking her so long?’ Sonir yelled agitated. Now Blaise was staunching Valdimar’s leg and tried his best. He hadn’t listened to what Sonir had just said, he was too busy trying to save Valdimar. While looking at the mutilated leg, he began thinking back at his talk with his dad. He thought about how his dad encouraged him to discover his inner arcane skills. He was a Breton after all, so he should have the natural aptitude towards it. By now, he already should have known at least one spell. Blaise closed his eyes and tried to concentrate through Sonir’s babbling. He had to hurry, though, so he tried to stop hearing the noises around him. He got it and was now in his zone, completely ignoring anything around him. Blaise felt something welling up inside him and finally, when he opened his eyes, a bright ray of gold-like light filled the room. He was healing, by the Divines, he was completely healing Valdimar!


	10. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With everyting slowly settling down, things must be arranged. The aftermath of what had happened is simple: Earior must be informed and that means Blaise will soon finally be able to visit the famous College of Winterhold.

Large rays of light engulfed the dying man on the ground. Slowly but surely his wound was closing and the blood disappearing. Blaise didn’t realized fully yet, but he was using a rather advanced spell. He felt his own life force draining out of his body, flowing into Valdimar’s body. Sonir too was completely flabbergasted at the scene unfolding before her eyes. She was happy, but speechless. When the rays finally stopped flowing out of Blaise’s body, the boy fainted and the housecarl was coming to consciousness.

Very slowly and with still a lot of trouble, Valdimar was standing up. He slowly regained his sight and saw Sonir hovering over Blaise, still being unconscious.  
‘Ugh, what happened?’  
‘Blaise saved your life, Valdimar,’ Sonir answered without looking at him.  
‘Wha- how?’ the man still spoke softly, searching for his words. It was as if he had awoken from a very, very long slumber. He was standing unstable, grabbing a chair for support.  
‘What’s the last thing you remember?’  
Valdimar had to think. He remembered a place called High Gate Ruins, but he didn’t remember why he was there. And what of all things had Blaise to do with this? ‘I remember being at the ruins, but I don’t recall why I was there.’  
‘Let me enlighten you, housecarl, last night a bunch of draugr were skulking around the manor. Earior, your MASTER, if I may be so clear, fought them off but was hurt in the process. After that, you, for some odd reason, wanted to clear out the High Gate Ruins all by yourself. I guess you wanted to prove yourself to Earior, but he’s not here. By the way, I don’t know why the hell you took Blaise with you, I mean, what were you thinking?!’  
‘Did I?’  
‘Yes, yes you did and look at him now!’  
Valdimar wanted to answer, but was stopped when he heard the front door opening. Earior, J’zargo and Engar were gone, so who the hell could that be? Instinctively the man drew his sword and cautiously approached the front door. When he entered the entry hall, he saw a woman he had never seen before standing in front of him.  
‘Who the hell are you?’  
‘I am Anska, I saved your life,’ the woman answered quite bored.  
‘Anyone else who saved my life?’  
Anska shrugged her shoulders. ‘I don’t know, but judging from you standing here alive and well, maybe someone in this house?’  
Valdimar sighed deep. ‘Y-yes, the boy saved me.’  
‘What, you mean that 10-year old boy?!’ Anska was as surprised as everyone when she heard those words.

Sonir slammed the door open and yelled at Anska and Valdimar that Blaise had regained consciousness just now. The adults hurried to the bed the boy was laying in and gathered around it.  
‘Hey, Blaise, how are you feeling, do you remember what happened?’ Sonir asked gently.  
The boy sat up quite quickly. ‘Yes, I used a spell to save Valdimar. I just think my magicka was completely drained.’  
‘Hm, probably, I think you’re right. What spell was that anyway? Close Wounds, perhaps?’ Sonir reasoned.  
‘No, I don’t think it was Close Wounds. Maybe Heal Other?’  
‘Yes, Blaise, that makes more sense.’  
Anska interrupted the duo. ‘Well, if everything is alright then I don’t think you’ll need these anymore?’ she held up the different potions that she bought in Solitude for Valdimar. Sonir confirmed by shaking her head. Blaise was already standing up, being completely recovered.  
‘What happens now?’  
‘Well, Blaise, I’m off I don’t think you’ll need me anymore,’ Anska replied eagerly.  
Sonir raised her hand. ‘Now wait, I’d like you to stay a little longer, please. I think Earior needs to know about all this.’  
‘Wha-what, why?!’ Valdimar was clearly very uncomfortable by Sonir’s statement.  
‘Because this is his manor and his kid you nearly got killed! He needs to know, Valdimar, and the sooner the better.’  
Valdimar couldn’t really answer, because he knew Sonir was right. He messed up and in theory had to pay for what he did, but he didn’t want that at all. The Nord knew that his master could be very cruel and he just didn’t want to imagine what punishment he would receive. Right now, he could do anything, so he let Sonir make the call to inform Earior right away. Engar, the carriage driver, would be arriving any moment, so the plan was to immediately go back to the College with him.   
‘And who will be accompanying Engar?’ Anska asked with the subtle tone of not wanting to go herself.  
Meanwhile to group had already moved to the main dining hall to continue their conversation, with Sonir still leading. ‘Tomorrow morning we’ll leave for the College of Winterhold. Yes, Anska, I want you to accompany me. Valdimar will stay here with Blaise to watch the house.’  
Anska sighed and agreed reluctantly.  
‘Hey, I want to come too, I want to see where Pa works!’  
Sonir frowned. ‘Really now? Oh, well, why not?’  
Blaise was excited and jumped around. He heard Anska saying something to him. ‘Well, looks like you’ll be visiting the famous College of Winterhold, boy!’


	11. On The Road!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise, Sonir, Anska and Engar leave for Winterhold to inform Earior about what had happened at the High Gate Ruins. The journey to the college is however not without dangers.

The big day had finally arrived: Blaise was ready to depart for Winterhold. It would be a very long journey, but hopefully also a very interesting one. Blaise had for the very first time the opportunity to see a large portion of Skyrim, apart from Solitude and the area around Winstad Manor. He had slept well and was more energetic than usual when he was waiting outside for Sonir and Anska to wake up. Engar was already preparing his carriage for the new journey.  
‘Well, Blaise, you’re up early, we’re not leaving for another hour,’ Engar said while lifting some heavy bags with food.  
‘Oh, I know, but I’m so excited! I’m really curious to see where Pa works! I bet it’s even cooler than this mansion!’  
‘You bet, boy! The College of Winterhold is truly a marvel to behold, and your dad is in command of that wonderous place!’  
Blaise’s eyes flashed. ‘Do you like magic too, Engar?’  
The older Nord nodded. ‘Oh, yes, I’m actually one of few Nords who doesn’t have a problem with magic at all. Not that I use it that often, but I sometimes try to.’  
‘Really? That’s so cool, Engar! Did you know that I’m now able to heal other persons?’  
The carriage driver nearly dropped a bag he was lifting up the carriage. ‘Say what now?’  
‘Yes, yesterday Valdimar was almost dead, but then I brought him back with a spell called Heal Other or something like that!’  
‘Looks like you have a special gift, young man. How old are you now, ten? That’s very young to already unlock such an advanced spell.’ Engar paused his activities and looked encouraging at Blaise. Time went by quickly as the two continued their conversation about magic and spells. Anska and Sonir joined and the four of them could finally start their journey to Winterhold. They would drive via Morthal, north of Whiterun and then through the mountains north to Winterhold.

Riding through the dense marshes of Hjaalmarch wasn’t ideal, but Engar was quite experienced and it actually took less time than expected for the group to arrive at Morthal. They didn’t have time for a pause, however, so they continued their journey south. An hour or so had passed when the four of them approached the north side of Whiterun. Once they were near Loreius’ Farm, Engar slowed the cart.  
‘Why are we slowing down?’ Sonir asked, looking around.  
‘There’s someone standing over there,’ Engar answered, pointing towards a strange looking man next to a broken down cart.  
While passing by, the group heard the man, looking like some kind of jester, speaking to himself. ‘Aagh! Brother and befuddle, stuck here! Stuck! My mother, poor mother. Unmoving, at rest, but too still!’ the man turned his sight at Engar and the others and wanted to say something, but the latter made sure to speed up a bit, thus being out of reach for the jester to say something.  
‘Well, that was… strange,’ Anska murmured to herself, loud enough for the others to hear.  
‘Hah, a jester! Here, in Skyrim? What nonsense, there hasn’t been jesters here for ages!’ Engar yelled.  
‘Well, thanks for speeding up, that man gave me the chills,’ Sonir replied.  
Engar laughed. ‘No problem, haha, now onwards to Winterhold, we’re almost halfway!’

The rest of the day passed by fairly quickly, the carriage made good speed and the group took occasional pauses for them and the horses to rest. It was late in the evening when they arrived at fort Kastav.  
‘What’s that building over there, Sonir?’ Blaise asked once he saw the fort looming over. He noticed it was quite old and it had a quite defensive architecture, so maybe it was some kind of castle?  
‘That’s Fort Kastav, Blaise, a stronghold during this Civil War. I don’t know who occupies it now, however…’  
‘That would be necromancers, Sonir, although I don’t know if they’re still here,’ Engar answered quietly.  
‘How do you mean?’  
‘You see, when Earior, J’zargo and me passed through here a couple of weeks ago, we made quick work of them, if you know what I mean.’  
‘Yes, I know what you mean,’ Anska answered, amused by the thought of beating some necromancers.  
‘Didn’t you pass through here again a couple of days ago?’  
‘No, Sonir, last time we took the northern route through Dawnstar, so I really don’t know if they’re~’  
Engar was abruptly interrupted by an arrow piercing his right shoulder. The older Nord screamed out in pain, while Anska quickly took action by grabbing Engar, pulling him off the cart and ducking behind it. Sonir grabbed Blaise’s had and did the same. The neighing and panicking horses didn’t really help either and it forced the group to quickly take action.  
‘Gaah! It hurts so much!’ Engar screamed.  
‘Hey, you said they were gone! What do we do now, we have to do something quick, otherwise the whole fort will know we’re here!’ Sonir wasn’t able to keep her cool, while still holding on tight to Blaise.  
Anska, being used to this kind of situations, remained calm. ‘I guess we have no choice but fight.’


	12. The College of Winterhold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group has almost made it to Winterhold, but are hold up at Fort Kastav. Can they make it out alive and to the College in time?

Fighting was going to be difficult with only Anska and normally to some degree Engar being able to defend themselves, but now Engar was wounded, so Anska was all alone for this one.  
‘Maybe I can heal Engar with my spell?’ Blaise asked quickly.  
Sonir nodded. ‘That’s a good idea, but I don’t think you have already mastered it?’  
‘Maybe not, but I’ll try!’

Before anyone could say something more, Blaise started concentrating on Engar’s wound. Arrows were flying above their heads, while the horses were still panicking. Anska decided to try and calm them down. Quite fast, a ray of light started engulfing Engar’s shoulder. Just a few more seconds, maybe a minute of two, and the carriage driver would be healed.  
However Anska didn’t think they had the time to wait for the wound to heal. ‘Hey guys, make it quick! I see some figures heading towards us! I’ll try to hold them off as long as I can!’ With those words, Anska ran off and started defending the group. Blaise, in awe of what the Nord woman had just done, tried to hurry the spell. He saw Engar’s wound closing and was relieved when the man stood back up. ‘Hey, thanks, kiddo, I think I can fight again.’  
‘You sure?’ Sonir didn’t want anyone killed.  
Engar swung his arm a few times and set off to help Anska. The only thing Blaise and Sonir could do, was waiting for the two to return. In anticipation, Sonir was calming down the horses. Blaise took a close look at the ensuing fight further away and for a moment it seemed Anska and Engar were already returning to the cart, running! He heard them screaming something. ‘Quickly, we have to leave! We’re badly outnumbered!’  
Once the boy understood what was being screamed, he yelled at Sonir that she had to drive the cart. Without hesitation, the woman jumped on the seat and pulled at the whips as hard as she could. The horses in response quickly picked up their pace and galloped straight forward, past the fort. Anska and Engar ran as fast as they could, trying to hop on board the carriage. Anska swung her body sideward and in a smooth move landed on board next to Blaise. She noticed how Engar was trying to get a hold on the cart, but was failing. She pulled her arm out, on which Engar grabbed a hold. The man was quite heavy and Anska had trouble pulling him up. Blaise decided to help as much as he could, and eventually, they got the Nord on board as well. The horses were now galloping at a high speed and safely made it past Fort Kastav. In the distance, Blaise was relieved to see the mages halting their pursuit. 

Now it wasn’t that far anymore from Winterhold, just a few more kilometers. Sonir had switched places with Engar and the horses were now calmly stepping at a steady pace.  
‘Wow, that was a close call,’ Sonir sighed.  
‘A bit too close, if you ask me. The skeletons were nothing, but once the mages came out to attack us, we had no other choice but to flee!’ Anska answered, still shaking from the whole experience. Even for a seasoned warrior as her, that was quite a tense escape.  
‘I wish I could’ve helped more,’ Blaise said, a bit downhearted.  
Sonir shook her head. ‘Hey, Blaise, you helped A LOT! Thanks to you, Engar was able to help Anska and eventually we could make it out of time. Imagine if Anska was overpowered by the skeletons, the mages would have finished us off for sure!’  
Blaise thought for a second and quickly came to the conclusion that Sonir was actually right. If he hadn’t healed Engar, Anska would have had a lot more trouble with the skeletons. She could have possibly died.  
‘Yes, Sonir’s right, Blaise. Take it from me: you did a really great job. Hey, I’ll tell you more: we ALL did a great job. Thanks to Sonir we were able to~’

‘Folks, welcome to Winterhold!’ Anska was abruptly interrupted by Engar’s welcome speech. Not that Winterhold was that impressive, but hey, it used to be. In a matter of seconds the carriage came to a still right in front of the College. Now that, that was something quite impressive. The huge building towered out of all the other structures in Winterhold. A long, but broken down, bridge connected the College with the city. When the group was finally finished with unpacking the whole carriage, they were confronted by a woman standing in front of the entrance to the brigde.  
‘Cross the bridge at your own peril! The way is dangerous and the gate will not open! You shall not gain entry!’  
The group approached the strange woman standing guard. ‘Who are you? Is this the famed College of Winterhold?’ Blaise asked.  
‘Yes, welcome to the College of Winterhold. I am Faralda, one of the senior Wizards here. I trust you found your journey to Winterhold not entirely unpleasant. Now, I must advise you that if your only purpose in being here is to complain, you would be far better off speaking with the Jarl of Winterhold. If, however, you seek something more, I will be happy to assist you.’  
Blaise’s face lit up from excitement. ‘Yes, I’m here to see my Pa! He’s the, uhm, head-mage or something?’  
‘It would seem you mean the Arch-Mage?’  
‘Yes! He’s the Arch-Mage!’  
Faralda crossed her arms. ‘Well, Arch-Mage or not, I’m afraid I can’t let you through.’


	13. Mission Accomplished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finally managed to get to Earior and deliver the message about Valdimar. It didn't take long for the Dragonborn to take action. There isn't much time left for the Housecarl...

The group was speechless. The journey to the College had been long and quite frankly, they were exhausted. Sonir couldn’t contain herself.  
‘Listen here, lady, we come from the other side of the province, near Solitude, and we’re not turning back without seeing Earior! We have a very important mission to deliver.’  
Feralda seemed to open up a bit when she heard how familiar the visitors were with the Arch-Mage. ‘Well, I can only grant entry if one of you can show me some skills in the arcane arts.’  
‘Alright, we can do that, Blaise do your thing,’ Anska answered defensively.  
Being pushed to shove, the boy was quite hesitant but started concentrating. He pointed his arms towards Feralda, who quickly moved out of the way. Before long little sparks were coming from Blaise’s hands and in a matter of seconds, a full-on flame spell was being cast by the young boy.  
‘By the Divines, a new spell!’ Sonir was in awe with the progress Blaise had made. Feralda grumphed. ‘Well, good job, guess you’re allowed to enter.’

‘Pay attention where you’re stepping, the bridge is quite old and I don’t want any accidents,’ Feralda announced when the group was halfway crossing the bridge. Feralda was lighting up the ponds scattered around the brigde.  
‘What exactly are you doing?’ Blaise asked curiously.  
‘Lighting up the ponds allows us to enter the college, once they are all lit up, the main gate will open, you’ll see.’  
‘Oh, is it some kind of safety measure?’ Blaise asked excitedly.  
‘In some way yes, oh, we’re here, watch and be amazed,’ Feralda answered when the group had made their way over de bridge and stood in front of the main gate of the College. The large and already quite old gate opened slowly and squeaky and when the group stood in the main square, it closed in the same way. The large statue in the middle surely impressed the whole lot of them, with Blaise gaping at it.  
‘You sure seem to have a large interest in the arcane world, do you? But then again, you are the son of the Arch-Mage. Speaking of Arch-Mages, the statue you see in front of you is that of a young Arch-Mage Shalidor. He created the College you’re standing in today,’ Feralda explained to Blaise and the rest.  
‘Thanks for the history lesson, but we really need to see Earior now,’ Sonir was growing more impatient with the minute. Feralda nodded and she guided her guests to the Arch-Mage’s quarters. Not being allowed to actually enter the room, the group had to wait at the entrance for Earior to show up.  
‘Arch-Mage, I have some visitors for you. Your family,’ Feralda said quite loud, so the Dragonborn could hear her. And yes, it didn’t take long for Eariorumeladil to appear with a few books in his hand. ‘Well, look who we here, the envoy of Winstad Manor has graced us with their presence. Feralda, thank you, you are dismissed.’  
With those words Feralda nodded and left for her duties. 

Sonir and Anska entered the quarters and each took a seat, but couldn’t do that before he hugged his dad. ‘Hey, there, happy to see me again?’  
Blaise nodded heavily and Earior answered. ‘Me too, kiddo.’  
After letting his son go, he redirected his speech towards the women in his room. ‘Now then, tell me why you have come here, Sonir. And tell me, who is this woman you brought with you?’  
‘Well, Earior, it’s quite important. Remember that Draugr attack on the manor a few nights ago?’ The Arch-Mage didn’t respond, but judging from his face, he still remembered very well what had happened a few nights prior. So, Sonir continued. ‘Well, just after you left, Valdimar decided to take matters in his own hands and went into the High Gate Ruins.’  
‘So, did he make it out alive?’ Earior asked with a slightly amused tone.  
‘No, let me rephrase that: he went into the ruins with Blaise.’  
The Dragonborn’s eyes widened but he didn’t say a word for a few seconds. Then, he look at his son and asked with a firm voice: ‘Is that true, Blaise? And don’t you lie to me.’  
‘Yes, Pa, but I~’  
‘NO BUTS, THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!’ Earior’s voice terrifyingly filled the room. His already tanned and scarred face turned red in anger. He stood up and walked towards Anska. ‘This is outrageous, and who in Oblivion are you?’  
‘I-uh-I am Anska, I met your son in the ruins.’  
‘Ooh, so you were with him, encouraged him?!’  
Sonir interrupted to protect Anska. ‘No, Earior, try to calm down. It’s thanks to Anska that Blaise and Valdimar are still alive!’  
‘Humph, is that so?’ the Dragonborn's eyes were filled with rage but seeing Blaise nodding agreeingly seemed to calm him down a bit. ‘Well, then for that you have my gratitude, Anska. Seems you’re a capable warrior, I can respect that.’  
Anska didn’t let it show, but she felt relieved hearing those words. She wasn’t quickly intimidated or impressed by other people, but this High Elf was one of few that actually managed to evoke a lot of feelings inside her. Fear, respect but also admiration. Earior had a lot of charisma, and this situation was a prime example where his personality really excelled.  
‘Well, not to worry, I exactly what we’re supposed to do now,’ Earior got into action and he gave a sign that the rest had to follow him. He ran down the stairs leading into the Hall of Elements and was about to head for outside to the main square when ran into an older mage. ‘Ah, Tolfdir, I’ll be away for some days, you being the Master Wizard, you can take over while I’m gone, no?’  
‘Yes, no problem, Arch-Mage. You seem in such a rush, what’s the matter?’  
‘No time to explain, Tolfdir, where is J’zargo?’  
‘I last saw him outside in the main square, but I’m not sure~’ Tolfdir couldn’t finish his phrase, the Dragonborn was already rushing out the building. He was in luck, because the Khajit was about to enter the Hall of Countenance. He was halted by Earior’s loud voice. ‘J’zargo! It’s time to pack your stuff and come with me.’  
‘Where will we travel to now, Dragonborn?’  
‘To the Manor.’  
‘With these people? And what will we do there?’  
Earior grinned. ‘We’ll get revenge.’


	14. You Reap What You Sow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the Dragonborn is informed by what had happened, he is out for revenge. Nothing or no one can stop him and Valdimar is about to reap what he sowed. Even Blaise can't escape his punishment...

About half an hour had passed when the Dragonborn, J’zargo, Sonir, Anska and Blaise had made it on the carriage of Engar. Everything was packed and everyone was ready to depart. The way back would be a little bit shorter, as Earior had decided to take the north route through Dawnstar. If it actually was shorter, was debatable, but Earior wasn’t going to be argued with. His face had always been firm, but this time it had a more darker look to it, more sinister. The others could feel that the Dragonborn was concocting something up in his mind to take revenge on Valdimar. Sonir was worried and decided to see if she could get some clarification as to what they were going to do once they arrived back at the Manor.  
‘So, can you tell me what exactly you’re planning to do once we have returned?’  
‘Simple. Get Valdimar, get revenge.’  
‘Okay… And what does this “revenge” exactly mean?’  
Earior sighed. ‘Killing him, of course. How I’ll do that, I’m not quite sure yet.’  
Sonir’s eyes widened. She had trouble maintaining her anger. Eventually, she lashed out at the Dragonborn.   
‘Are you mad, why would you even want to kill Valdimar?! I understand he has to be punished, but killing him a bridge too far, Earior!’  
The High Elf responded quickly and he shot up from his seat. ‘YOU SHALL NOT DISRESPECT ME, SONIR! Don’t mistake my courtesy towards you for real friendship. Thus far, you have served, as in the servant that you are, me well. Let’s keep it that way.’  
The bard couldn’t squeeze out another word. She wanted to, but just couldn’t. The same went for the others, everyone was just sitting in silence. They realized that it was better to let the anger and frustrations pass.

The carriage was now well outside Winterhold and riding past the ruins of Saarthal. Earior, who was now bit more calmed down, was staring at them until Blaise snapped him out of his daydream.  
‘Why are you daydreaming, pa?’  
‘What, huh? No, I wasn’t daydreaming, I was just recollecting some memories.’  
‘Memories of what?’  
The Arch-Mage smiled and pointed at the quite hidden entry of Saarthal. ‘You see that door right over there? That’s the entry to the ruins of an old city named Saarthal. Right after I joined the College, I had my very first mission in there.’  
‘Your very first mission? What was it about?’  
‘At first it just was an ordinary mission to explore the ruins. My teacher was Tolfdir and one of my classmates was J’zargo. We went in but it didn’t take long for things to go… awry. Blaise, do you know anything about Saarthal?’  
The Breton boy taught for a while to then come up with a solid “nope”.  
‘That’s ok. Let me give you a short history lesson: Saarthal was one of the first cities on Tamriel built by men. The Nord Ysgramor first came to Skyrim and built this settlement thousands of years ago. However, it didn’t take long for them to come into conflict with the Snow Elves~’  
‘Snow Elves?’ Blaise interrupted his father.  
‘Don’t interrupt me. Well, yes, Snow Elves were a kind of elf – like I am a High Elf. Their skin tone was quite white. Now, to continue on Saarthal: the conflict between the Nords and the Snow Elves reached its climax on what’s known as “The Night of Tears”. They ransacked the whole city, butchering everyone inside. The only persons to survive were Ysgramor and his sons. This brings me to the conclusion of my mission in Saarthal: we found the Eye of Magnus, a weird orb that has a tremendous power, which some historians believe had something to do with the Night of Tears and the immense overwhelming power the Snow Elves possessed.’  
‘What happened after your mission?’  
‘I’m actually glad you asked. Something similar happened to us~’  
J’zargo, who had been listening closely to what the Dragonborn was telling his son, interrupted. ‘The treacherous High Elf known as Ancano became mad with the power of the Eye. You see, he betrayed us, young one.’  
Slightly agitated by again being interrupted, Earior confirmed what J’zargo had said. ‘Yes, Ancano absorbed the power of the Eye and it made him incredibly powerful, so I had to stop him.’  
Blaise frowned. ‘How did you stop him, pa?’  
‘I killed him.’  
A short silence befell on the group. Blaise was contemplating some thoughts about the story his pa had just told him. He came to a conclusion.  
‘So you punished him for what he had done by killing him? But is that a fair punishment? Were my parents also killed because they were punished? It doesn’t make sense, pa.’  
Earior didn’t really have an answer ready, so Blaise just continued his train of thoughts. ‘Don’t you think that the same goes for Valdimar? Sonir was right, killing him isn’t the right solution. The same was true for Ancano: you should have made him return the Eye to Saarthal and then lock him up!’  
Again Earior didn’t really have words ready, but this time he was actually thinking about what Blaise had just said. After a while he came to the conclusion that his son was actually right. ‘Yes, I suppose so...’ he said in a haze.

Their conversation must have taken a while, because they were almost home. They had just driven through Dawnstar and it was only a few more kilometers before they would reach the High Gate Ruins and, subsequently, the manor. The trip had already taken a few hours, so Earior wanted things to speed up. For all they know, Valdimar could have already ran away, since he had had plenty of time. However, the Dragonborn counted on Valdimar’s pride. A Nord was a proud creature, after all.  
‘Engar, can you make the horse gallop? For these last kilometers, I want to be as soon as possible at the manor.’  
‘Sure thing,’ Engar answered and with a few whips he made the horse gallop the last few kilometers. Before they knew it, they past the ruins and arrived at the back of the manor.   
‘Alright, Sonir, Engar and Anska, I want you guys unpacking the carriage. J’zargo and Blaise, you come with me. Let’s see where Valdimar is hiding,’ Earior immediately gave his orders as king to his subjects. Now, Earior was a kind of a king at the manor and all three did what he asked, even Anska. She couldn’t really explain why she listened to the High Elf, but it was some kind of automatic response to his superior charisma and his imposing attitude. Speaking of the High Elf, he had already made his way inside, looking for Valdimar. ‘Now where are you, you scum?!’ he yelled. J’zargo was searching the upper floor and there he found the Nord, sleeping in one of the beds. The Khajit grabbed him and dragged him down the stairs.  
‘I have found the treacherous Nord, Earior.’  
Valdimar, on the floor and barely awake, looked up to his master. ‘Oh, uh, hi Earior… umeladil.’ the Nord was now trying to get up, but when he was about to completely stand up, the Dragonborn knocked him back down. ‘You stay down from now on, Valdimar.’  
The latter, now moaning in pain, coughed and didn’t understand what Earior meant. ‘How do you want me to stay down? What do you mean?’  
‘Heh, you’ll see soon enough,’ the master of the manor turned his back to the beaten man. ‘Blaise, come with me, J’zargo, take Valdimar outside. We’re going on a field trip…’

While the others were still busy unpacking everything, Earior, J’zargo, Blaise and Valdimar were making their way to the ruins. Passing Sonir, she couldn’t help but meddle.  
‘Where are you guys going?’  
This time, J’zargo answered the question before the mildly annoyed Dragonborn could. ‘We’re going to the High Gate Ruins.’  
‘Why would you want to go back in there?’  
Earior stopped in his tracks. ‘Because we still have unfinished business there, now you focus on your task. Unpacking, and after that, clean the house.’  
Before Sonir could respond, the group was already running towards the ruins. Once Valdimar stood in front of the main gate, he realized he had to atone for what he had done.   
‘I hope you already realize what’s about to happen?’ The Dragonborn asked calmly. Judging from his housecarl’s face, he knew. It remained silent for a little while, until Earior continued. ‘You’ll finish what you started, Valdimar. You’ll face the draugrs again and hopefully, kill them. You’ve put my son in danger in order to pursue this ridiculous idea of defeating a crypt full of draugr by yourself, so now you get a second chance.’ With those words, the four of them entered the crypt. Just as last time, it was dark and scary. Blaise was very uneasy and he rather not go inside, but he understood that he also had made a mistake by going with Valdimar. They slowly made their deeper inside the ruins, until they came out on the main hall where Valdimar nearly lost his life last time. Blaise noticed how the Nord was getting more anxious the longer they stayed in the room. But him, too, was getting more nervous the more time passed. It didn’t take long when the dormant draugr woke up and started crawling towards the group.   
‘They’re all yours, Valdimar. You can finish your mission now.’ Earior said with an amused undertone. There wasn’t much time to focus on what Earior was saying for Valdimar, as he was preparing himself to face the undead creatures. With a might slash of his sword in the shoulder of one of the draugr, the fight started. One after the other drauger suffered cuts and slashes from Valdimar’s sword, so it seemed like he was quite a skilled warrior. However, it didn’t take long for him to be overwhelmed. He tried his best to hold them off, but when one of the draugr hacked into his leg, his screams filled the room and he wasn’t able to move anymore. He was waving his sword around in a last try to defend himself, but when another draugr slashed with his sword into his shoulder, it was over. Blaise couldn’t watch it anymore, he wanted to turn his head around, but Earior stopped him.  
‘No, face your fears, Blaise. It’s not over yet,’ Earior said while fixing his view on the slaughtering before him. A last, final scream in agony from Valdimar filled the room. Then, when the slaughtering had ended, the draugr turned their focus to J’zargo, Earior and Blaise. Not that the undead stood a chance, Earior and J’zargo quickly began firing some bolts of lighting and fire. Some of the draugr, already hurt by the fight with Valdimar, went down with one blow. Some other draugr took a little more effort to take down. But, with the lethal combination of J’zargo’s precision and Earior’s brute force, it didn’t take too long before all the remaining draugr were dead. They protected Blaise with all their force and they had succeeded. But did they? The young Breton did nothing but staring at Valdimar’s corpse. He hadn’t even noticed that all the draugr were dead and he didn’t even notice that Earior was pulling along while they were making their way outside. He just stared, and he didn’t see what was going on around him, the only thing he could see was Valdimar being slaughtered to death by the undead.  
‘Blaise, Blaise, can you hear me?’ Earior was trying to get a grip on his son, and the latter was hearing what was being said to him, but chose not to answer. So, the Dragonborn chose to continue even if he didn’t get an response. ‘You have to realize something, son. You gave me this idea, Valdimar had to finish what he started, just like Ancano was supposed to. That’s the only fair punishment a man deserves. Every action has a consequence, boy, remember that.’  
Blaise nodded, he understood, but didn’t really care for the life lesson his father was giving him. What he also understood was that a man was just brutally murdered in front of him and his father, who was supposed to be a example to many, just let that happen. In fact, he orchestrated the whole thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you enjoyed this fourteenth chapter! Wow, already fourteen chapters in but still many more to come ;)  
This chapter actually is an mid finale, the end of the first arch, so I'll be taking a break. Chapter 15, the first chapter of the second arch, will be uploaded by the end of August.
> 
> Thank you for reading and until August!


	15. For The Night Is Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise is having nightmares that go from bad to worse. Recent events have affected him and now he must try to beat his demons. Luckily, he is not alone.

Blaise was standing in his room. It was dark, cold and raining outside. A small candle was lit and filled the room with a distant light. Blaise walked towards it and grabbed it. He turned and waved the candle around as if he was scaring off a wild beast. A cold chill crawled through his spine and he decided to leave his room. Opening the door to the main living room was harder than usual; the sturdy door was a lot heavier to open. Once he did manage to get it fully open, he noticed that there was no one in the house. In fact, the whole house was abandoned. Spider webs and large layers of dust filled the rooms. Unpacked boxes and chests were scattered around.

‘Hello? Is someone here?’ Blaise yelled, but the echo of his voice suggested enough. But where was everyone? The whole house was empty, cold and felt aloof. Something inside him told him to go outside, it was as if the boy was set on automatic pilot. Blaise had no control over his limbs and at a steady pace he was walking towards the front door. In no time he stood outside, in the cold frozen tundra of Skyrim. It was much chiller than usual, the young Breton started freezing pretty quickly. Instinctively, he was wanted to go back inside, but that was not an option as the front door was gone.   
‘Whaat? How~’ Blaise didn’t finish his sentence because he was interrupted by a loud thunder. Dark clouds started to gather above the High Gate Ruins. The boy couldn’t help but redirect his focus on the ruins and his limbs started to move by himself again. It felt like he was possessed and it was a very scary feeling. The thunder became louder the closer Blaise got to the ruins, and once right in front of the entrance the sound of the thunder became so loud, he had to cover up his ears. It was starting to scare him and he close his eyes in an attempt to escape the storm. The storm intensified for a bit, but then suddenly stopped. Blaise opened his eyes again but was in shock when he found himself in the main chamber of the High Gate Ruins. A few meters away from him he saw Valdimar’s rotting corpse. Sweat rolled over his face, Blaise’s heartbeat pulsated way too fast and just when we wanted to start running, he heard a very familiar female voice.  
‘Blaise? Blaise, is that you? Where are you?’  
‘Mom!’ Blaise couldn’t believe what he had heard, that was mom calling him! He turned around and he started running straight forward. He hadn’t even noticed that Valdimar was gone. Tears started rolling over his cheeks and he finally came to a stop, he saw his mother standing right in front of him. She opened her arms and he dove in for a hug.

‘I missed you so much, mom,’ Blaise’s voice cracked under the emotions. He felt the warm body of his mother again and couldn’t get enough of the feeling. It felt like he had hugged her for hours, but suddenly his mother broke their hug. She looked at him, not saying a word. Blaise didn’t realize what was happening, but he slowly started noticing how his mother’s face was changing. Bit by bit her facial expressions changed, until she was completely unrecognizable. She turned around and started talking.  
‘Tell me, boy, do you fear death?’  
Blaise stuttered. ‘I-I don’t know what you mean, mom!’  
His mother turned around, but while she still had her own body, her face had changed into that of Valdimar. Not the normal-alive form of Valdimar, but a twisted and rotten version of his face. Blaise was shocked and wanted to start running, but his feet were nailed to the ground.  
Valdimar slowly walked closer to the Breton. ‘Now, I’ll ask again, boy: do you fear death?’   
‘I-I-I don’t think so,’ Blaise didn’t really know what to answer. He wanted to close his eyes, but couldn’t. Valdimar was now standing right in front of him. He stopped and look at Blaise with a demonic grin.  
‘Well, you should. Now, go back to sleep, like your mother!’ with those words Valdimar opened his mouth, filled with sharp teeth, and lashed to Blaise’s face. The boy screamed his lungs out and right before he was about to be eaten alive, he was teleported back to his room.  
His scream must have woken up the others, as Sonir stormed into his room.  
‘What’s the matter, Blaise? Another nightmare?’  
Blaise sat up in his bed and wiped the sweat of his forehead. He wanted to answer, but he was gasping for air. He was looking for words as he just fell into Sonir arms, who was now sitting besides him on the bed.  
‘It’s OK, son, I’m here now.’


	16. So You're A Wizard, Then?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise is practising his spells, especially restoration, when he suddenly faints. However, this does not stop his ambition. His father comes back visiting him, but a big surprise awaits him...

Another week had passed and the nightmares still continued, but were slightly less frightening. Pa and J’zargo left for the College a few days ago, so it was back to just Blaise and Sonir. A replacer for Valdimar wasn’t chosen yet, so technically the manor was unprotected. However, Earior had promised to Sonir that he would return very soon. In the meantime, his Pa wanted Blaise to practice his magicka, so that was what he was planning to do. The boy was standing outside, the cold northern wind caressing his cheeks. With the sheer cold it was very difficult to concentrate on calling the magicka inside of him. Still, he wanted to improve his skills, regardless of what his father wanted. He liked being able to heal himself or other people. It was a “school” that he really liked, his father had already explained him some things about magic schools. He knew that there was also a destruction, conjure, alteration and illusion school. He also knew that his father was a master in the destruction school, so although he too wanted to become adapt at that school, he didn’t want to just follow his pa. Blaise wanted to become a master in another school: restoration. He really liked the fact that he could save lives.

Suddenly he felt a rush brewing in his little body, traveling from his core to his arms, then hand and then he witnessed them engulfed in light. He had summoned the healing spell! He felt rejuvenated from the effect of the spell. The Breton was in perfect health but the Healing spell always had a special effect on people. Blaise kept on going, even though he actually wanted to stop casting the spell. He had lost the control of his own body, he began to feel lightheaded and started to falter until suddenly he lost consciousness and fell on the ground.  
A few hours must have passed, because when Blaise back awake, it was already starting to get dark outside. Just now it was still around noon and now it must already be around 5 p.m.  
‘Ugh, what happened?’  
Sonir calmly pushed Blaise back down. ‘Quiet, child, you have been unconscious for the past few hours. I think you overdid yourself on your healing spell.’  
‘What do you mean, Sonir?’  
‘Well, I once read somewhere that it can be dangerous for kids to cast spells, especially the restoration-school.’  
Blaise coughed. ‘Why?’  
‘Apparently, your body’s toleration for spells is still in development and can’t handle as much magicka as grown-ups can. Also, your magicka-reserves in your body are still very low. The restoration-school is especially dangerous because that school has a direct effect on your own body. As opposing to other schools which project their spells outwards, most of the restoration spells project it inwards.’  
‘Well, thanks for the heads-up,’ Blaise smiled softly. He got back up, this time Sonir not stopping him, and he ran upstairs, through the door that led to the terrace. Again, Blaise did the same thing as before. He tried really hard to concentrate and after a little while, he succeeded in his effort: a ray of light began to consume his hands. This time the ray didn’t stay around his hands, but instead formed a sort of pulse right in front of him. Because there was no target, the pulse just faded away after a little while. A big smile showed on Blaise’s face and a feeling of satisfaction filled him. His attention was suddenly pulled to a familiar voice.  
‘Well, look at that, you mastered the Fast Healing spell!’  
The boy turned his face towards the voice and saw his father standing in front of the stairs leading up to the terrace.  
‘Really, Pa?’ he asked excited. A feeling of immense pride overwhelmed him and he gave his father a hug.  
‘Wow, easy there,’ Earior quickly broke the hug before Blaise could notice his deteriorating health.   
‘Is something wrong, Pa, you feel so weak?’ Blaise had a natural aptitude for the restoration-school, so it was only logical he could sense a life force in someone else. The Dragonborn couldn’t hide the fact that he was dying. However, he chose to ignore his son’s question and decided to go straight to bed.  
‘I’m going to bed, you should do the same soon. So don’t you think about staying up late.’

The next morning Blaise awoke with decent night’s rest. He hadn’t had a nightmare but he had slept uneasy. His father had been particularly cruel last night but Blaise realized this wasn’t without reason. He wanted to find out if his pa was already better or not. He stood up and rushed to his father’s bedroom. When he entered the room, saw something he didn’t quite expect but gave the chills. The Dragonborn first stood with his back towards the boy, but when he turned around, Blaise saw a pair of deep red eyes staring at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but school has been rough.   
Chapter 17 is however already in progress, so that'll come soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'll be posting more soon.
> 
> Please note that this story is my very first one in English, as it is not my first language.  
Thank you for reading!


End file.
